Invisible
by Selena01
Summary: a 14 year old girls powers actavate and she can not control them and have to live through three years with no one bening able to see her. i am a bad speller so pelase help me corect the spelling. and there is still more to come
1. Prologue

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. The only character I own is my own character, Raven.

**Prologue**

Way down south, in Australia, in the state of Queensland, in the town known as Caboolture a 14 year old girl with short brown hair and blue-green eyes, who is known by most people as Sam or over the internet by the name Raven was sitting in one of her classes at Caboolture State High School when.

'What's happing? I can't see my hand' Sam thought.

"M...m...miss! The pen is m...m...moving by its s…s…self!" one of Sam class mates managed to get out wile filled with fear from what could be moving the pen.

Then every one looked at the pen and sore that it truly was moving by its self. Then most of them screamed as all the occupants of the classroom ran out shouting that there was a ghost in the classroom. Then Sam looked at her reflection in the window but she did not see any reflection at all. That is when she realized that she had gone invisible and most likely is one of those mutant that she hared a lot about.

So benign the gothic girl she was, she left never to be seen or horde from agene until…


	2. Chapter 1

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. The only character I own is my own character, Raven.

**Chapter 1**

Raven as most people called her by now, had been invisible for three years now and had seen many things that would make any normal 17 year old person go crazy or stop talking all together. Raven had seen a lot of very horrifying and terrible things in the three years she had been invisible for and she had learnt to stay quiet and not to try to help the person that was in trouble or she would get serially hurt.

Raven was now sitting in a classroom that was not going to be used that day. It was lunch time for the students.

The door opened and a gothic girl came in so she could be alone.

"Did you come here to be alone too?" Raven asked.

"Yes… Who said that?" she asked.

"I said it. And you will never be able to see me because of my stupid power of invisibility!" Raven tolled her.

"So you are a mutant as well?" she asked.

"Yah I am. And I don't like it one little bit because I can not control my power and so no-one can see me!" Raven explained.

"Well I can't touch anyone! So how long have you been like this?"

"Three years, and I will never go into detail about what I have seen during those three years!"

"I guess you have seen a lot of horrifying things!" she stated more then asked, "When I founded out about my powers was when I drained a guy at a party. I thought that there must not be anything that would scare me more that that, but I guess you have seen worse then that?"

"Yah I guess so! My name is Raven."

"Mine is Rouge! I think that the professor could help you with getting your powers under control. I'll come back here after school and take you to the mansion to meet him!" she tolled Raven.

"Thanks! Well I will be waiting here when you get back."

"Ok, see ya then." Rouge said and left.

It was after school now and Rouge and Raven are walking to the 'Xavier's instate for the gifted' when toad jumped out and said, "What is a lovely lady like you doing walking by yourself?"

"That is none of you business Toad!" Rouge shouted at him.

"Touchy, touchy." he said and was about to lick her with his toad like tong when he was hit by someone, "Who did that?"

"I will advise you to leave now before you get really hurt!" Raven said in a ghostly voice.

"A…a…a ghost!" he shouted and ran away.

"Well I guess you are useful for something!" Rouge said.

"Yah that is what I am good for, acting as if I am a ghost." Raven said.

"Well I guess most people would of thought that you where a ghost anyway. Come on lets get going!"

"Ok," Raven said and they where off again.

It only took them a little while to get to the instate and a couple more minuets to fined the professor.

"Professor we need help." Rouge said.

"What do you mean we there is only you here?" Professor X asked.

"Rouge means me! I am Raven and I have been invisible since I got my powers three years ago! And with what I have seen in those years I do not want to stay invisible any longer!" Raven tolled the professor.

"Ok, Raven try to think of been visible again, and think hard. If you think hard enough you might very well become visible again!" the professor tolled Raven.

"Ok." raven said.

She sat down and thought of been visible again, she thought long and hard until rouge said, "Raven I can see you now!"

And true to her words when Raven opened her eyes and looked into a near by mirror she could see her reflection.

Over the years she had changed a lot. Now her hair was now down to her knees, her blue-green eyes had dulled a little but now had a sparkle in them, and she had a nice thin figure, and in her hair she had two white streaks at the front.

"I guess the white streaks came because of everything I have seen over the years I have been invisible. Apart from that I have got to say I have changed a lot and I look amazing!" Raven stated.

"You defiantly look amazing!" Rouge said.

"Rouge show Raven to the spare room next to yours, that room will now be yours Raven!" the professor tolled them.

"Thank you Professor." Raven said. and she left the room with Rouge showing her the way.

Ravens' room was very similar to Rouges' and Rouge gave Raven some of her cloths so she would have something to where. After Raven got cleaned up and dressed in a dark purple top the looked like it had its arms ripped off and black trousers with a pair of dark blue high healed boots, Rouge introduced her to some of the other mutants that lived in the mansion.

"Hay Logan, this is Raven and she is new around here!" Rouge tolled Logan.

"Hi Raven, I'm Logan also known as Wolverine." Logan said as he shook hands with Raven.

"Nice to meet you." Raven said.

"This is Kurt, Hank, Ray, Samuel, Bobby, Jamie and Scott." Rouge said as she pointed to each of them.

Then there was a curies of "Hi!"

"And this is Jean, Kitty, Ororo and Amara" Rouge said as she pointed to each of them.

Then there was another curies of "Hi!"

"Bonjor, chere. And who be t'is lovely young lady?" asked a guy with brown hair and red on black eyes.

"Remy, t'is lovely young lady is Raven!" Rouge said.

"Well Bonjor, Raven." Remy greeted Raven.

"Bonjor, à vous à Remy. et à moi sera heureux si vous ne demandez pas ce que j'ai fait depuis que j'ai obtenu mes puissances." Raven greeted him.

"Ok! So ya can speak French?" Remy asked.

"Yes I can." Raven answered with a smile.

"So what's ya power?" asked Kitty.

"Invisibility! And before you ask I have been invisible for three years and it is not very fun!" Raven tolled them.

"Oh." Kitty said sounding a little down.

"Hay it be time for dinner now." Kurt said.

"Good, because I'm hungry!" Raven said.

"Same here!" Logan, Amara, Bobby and Jamie said.

"Come on then." Raven said.

They all went into the dinning room and had dinner, then they talked for a while then they finely went to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. The only character I own is my own character, Raven.

Chapter 2

~Raven's POV~

~*~Dream~*~

I was running through a forest with a thick cover of snow. I for some reason knew this place but I was very shore that I had never been here.

Someone is chasing me and no mater how fast I run I can not seem to lose them.

I run and run then I com to a cliff and I stoped. I then thought about jumping form the high cliff into the water risking impaling myself on the sharp rocks below but I hesitated. In my moment of hesitation I was shot with a tranquilizer dart that had enough tranquilizer to knock out a rhino.

I finally woke up and I was forced to make other mutants powers useless. I was also forced to heal the guards and solders. All of this using of my powers made me exserted and I fainted.

When I woke up I refused to use my powers any more and then I was brutally killed.

~*~End of Dream~*~

~End of POV~

Raven woke up screaming. Her dream had looked and felt so real that she was shore that even the professor would have believed it.

Raven then felt pain in her chest and looked down at her bed sheets to see a dark wet spot. She took the sheets off to find that she is covered in blood.

Raven let out another louder scream this time and it woke up almost everyone in the mansion. Rouge wast the first one into her room and she flipped on the light to find the bed and Raven covered in blood.

Gradually everyone else came in and Logan picked Raven up and carried her down to the med bay. There Beast took a look at her and found that she had cuts, bruises and bullet wounds all over herself, but there was no sine of any bullet.

Raven was put into a coma until she healed. During that time Rouge, Remy and Logan would take shifts in watching Raven for any sines of pain or waking up.

Raven was out for three days before she finally steered. Rouge had been on and Remy had just come in to relive her when Raven groaned and moved to her left a little. A minute later Raven opened her eyes to see a very worried Rouge and Remy sitting beside her bed.

"What happened?" Raven asked in a dry voice.

"We don't know!" Rouge tolled her, "You woke up screaming and when I got there you and your bed was covered in blood!"

"That can't be right?" I said, "It was only a dream!"

At that moment the Professor came in and asked, "Would you please tell us this dream you had!"

"Ok!" Raven said and started to tell the Professor, Rouge and Remy her dream.

"And that is when I woke up!" Raven finished.

"Very peculiar!" the Professor said, "It is possible that it could be a power similar to premonitions but it doesn't seem to work the same!"

"Professor, if it was a premonition of some kind then I will most likely have two other powers!" I tolled him.

"Yes, you are right there! So we will just have to keep an eye out for you healing others or anyone losing there powers around you!" the Professor explained.

"Then what?" Raven asked.

"We will all do our best to not let anyone find out about these powers and if they do we wont let them lay a finger on you!" the Professor tolled Raven.

At that moment a feeling came over Raven and she remembered her grandfather. He was a very kind and caring old man who would go out of his way to make you happy. Unfortunately he died two months before Raven got her powers. She hadn't rely gotten past it, she had just beared the memories in the back of her mind and acted as though she never had a grandfather.

She then broke down crying, "Poppy, poppy! Why did you leave me alone?"

The Professor then came closer and puled Raven into a hug and patted her head while whispering, "It's ok Raven! I am shore that he would appreciate the fact that you have found a new family! It's ok!"

Ravens cries subsided and the professor then said, "sleep now! You need your rest to get well soon! Rouge, Remy, I think she need to be by herself so she can get more sleep!"

With that said they left the room and Raven fell asleep.


End file.
